bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wings Lava
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10126 |no = 901 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 22, 27, 32, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 9, 7, 16, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 10, 9, 8, 8, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 112, 116, 120 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 10, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 112, 116, 120 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 11, 9, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An elite swordswoman from the Agni Empire. She sought to make her way to the Hero of Fire after receiving her new wings, only to find him caught in a perilous battle against a young girl. Seeing that his heart was not in the fight, Lava tried to interfere out of anger until a disciple bent on destroying everything suddenly appeared, which then led her to release the full extent of her power in order to face this new foe. Following the results of the battle, Lava's soul is said to have stop burning whilst in the arms of the man that had recognized her true prowess as a swordswoman. |summon = I have no regrets. I'm sure the choice I made will echo through eternity. |fusion = Interested in my fighting condition? I have a duty to fulfill, you know. I may be at my limit now! |evolution = Even if my body reaches its limits, my heart will never stop burning! I want to fly high! | hp_base = 4850 |atk_base = 1527 |def_base = 1423 |rec_base = 1357 | hp_lord = 6582 |atk_lord = 2381 |def_lord = 2302 |rec_lord = 2091 | hp_anima = 7474 |rec_anima = 1853 |atk_breaker = 2619 |def_breaker = 2064 |atk_guardian = 2143 |def_guardian = 2540 |rec_guardian = 1972 |def_oracle = 2183 | hp_oracle = 6225 |rec_oracle = 2448 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Black Flame's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Fire types & hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = Fills 4 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Crimson Caldia |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Ragnarok Deffert |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Gravis Flamma Ardens |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & enormously boosts Atk of Fire types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk & 300% Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Inherited Wings of Flame |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of slightly recovering HP and chance of slight BB boost when attacked |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & 50% chance to fill 2-3 BC |evofrom = 10125 |evointo = 10127 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10191 |evomats6 = 10132 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *''Gravis Flamma'' translates from Latin as Severe Flame. |addcat = |addcatname = }}